


Saving People; Haunting Things

by Fledhyris



Series: Ghost Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters are ghosts, Gen, narrative pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Ghost Verse, where not even being dead stops the Winchester brothers.





	Saving People; Haunting Things

Legends tell of a car that haunts the highways of the USA. The car itself is real; a 1967 Chevy Impala, with squeaky doors and wonders hidden in her trunk. The hunters she carries, though, are ghosts. Two brothers, who made a pact to defy Death and ride together for eternity. And they say that, whatever your problem, however hinky or downright unbelievable; if you need help with the supernatural, all you have to do is go out to the nearest stretch of blacktop. Uncap a beer, and pour it on the ground. Whiskey’s even better. Then dial 911 Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> _So bye, bye, Miss American Pie_   
>  _Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_   
>  _And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_   
>  _Singin' this'll be the day that I die_   
>  _This'll be the day that I die._   
>  _\- American Pie, Don McLean_


End file.
